


Something About Us

by Lichterin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves Sam a lot, M/M, Sam loves Dean a lot too, Very fluffy, and a lil bit angsty, and wants him to know, but he already knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichterin/pseuds/Lichterin
Summary: "I love you. I don't know if I’ve ever said it. But I really do, and I want you to know." The words were said carefully, quiet but loud in the silence of the night."Dean, of course I know,” Sam answered in a gentle voice. “You say it and show me every day. In everything you do."A moment passed between them. "I… what?"





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after season 3 in the middle seasons, doesn’t really matter.

"I love you. I don't know if I’ve ever said it. But I really do, and I want you to know."

The words were said carefully, quiet but loud in the silence of the night. Sam turned to his side to look at Dean, who laid on his back in the other bed, staring up to the ceiling. Sam’s movement made him turn his head. It was too dark to make out his expression and Sam wondered if Dean had thought that he was already asleep.

"Dean, of course I know,” Sam answered in a gentle voice. “You say it and show me every day. In everything you do."

A moment passed between them. "I… what?"

Dean sounded so genuinely confused that Sam could imagine the slight frown on his face. He stood up and took the step to Dean’s bed, before laying down next to him. Dean automatically scooted to give him room and tugged on the blanket to cover Sam.

Sam smiled and put his cheek on his brother’s shoulder. The arm he was laying on encircled him without hesitation.

"You show it to me in the way you let me sleep with you when I had a nightmare as a child. I used to crawl in next to you because the monsters couldn’t get me when I was with you.”

Dean put his other arm around Sam and held him in a firm embrace. His nose nuzzled Sam’s hair.

“I felt safe in your arms - still do. You always kissed me goodnight when we were kids… You let me have the last of the Lucky Charms, you cooked for me, you took care of me like dad should have… You practically raised me.”

Sam brought his hand up that was laying on Dean’s chest to let the thumb stroke his neck. Dean tilted his head and kissed Sam’s forehead, his lips lingering for seconds, then he let out a shuddering breath.

“That was when you were a kid” He said, voice croaking. _You were a kid too, Dean._

“You still do most of that,” answered Sam softly. He pressed his nose under Dean’s ear and let his lips brush the skin underneath while he spoke. “You just made room for me in your bed without question, you covered me with the blanket and you hold me in your arms.”

He pressed his lips against Dean’s neck in a proper kiss. Dean’s hand went up and down Sam’s back, fingers delicately grazing the skin, making sure Sam knew he was still listening. Not that Sam needed an affirmation.

“You show me your love in the big, extreme ways. You went to hell for me. And all those things you do for me when we’re hunting. But it’s especially the small things that let me know. The way you make sure I eat and sleep enough, the way you look at me, take care of my wounds, or tell me to be careful. Even the way we bump shoulders when we walk together.”

Sam gripped around his brother’s chest and pulled himself impossibly closer, coming to rest half on him. Dean’s hold got tighter.

“Okay,” he breathed into his hair, relief in body and tone. “Sammy-”

“Dean, your love has been the only constant in my life. And don't you ever think it’s not reciprocated. 'Cause it is. I love you, Dean. I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me. I would always choose you before anyone else. I need you more than anything in my life."

Dean’s response wasn’t immediate. Then, he spoke faintly, like he didn’t fully believe him. “Okay… Yeah.” It shot through Sam’s heart, subtle and oh so sad in the realization that Dean thought his brother didn’t love him as much, like he didn’t deserve that kind of love in return.

Sam closed his eyes and vowed to prove him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this song: Daft Punk - Something About Us


End file.
